


Just Listen to the Rhythm of My Heart

by CampySpaceSlime



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This is just canon, Threesome - F/M/M, also quentin has a little dick, girls and boys are hot and that's just how it is on this bitch of an earth, quentin is a bisexual disaster, quentin is a bottom, the biggest fucking bottom, this is season one cause i'm rewatching and realized there was potential that needed to be explored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampySpaceSlime/pseuds/CampySpaceSlime
Summary: Quentin has just barely started settling in at Brakebills when his surly (but dangerously attractive roommate) and his equally cranky (but just as sexy) girlfriend decide to throw a wrench in Quentin's carefully constructed view of himself.





	Just Listen to the Rhythm of My Heart

As far as roommates went, and, to be fair, Quentin’s experience of such was rather limited, Penny was by far the worst. Not only was his general disposition one of unending rancor and a biting, bitter churlishness, but Quentin was sure Penny touched his things when he wasn’t around (Penny denied any hand in it, but Quentin had almost no doubt that _Fillory and Further Book Six_ did not just spontaneously disappear), Penny had the habit of hanging around in various states of undress with nary a care, and he refused to clean… well, anything. All of these faults Quentin was ready to, not so much forgive, but at least stubbornly ignore in order to keep some semblance of an uneasy peace, until Kady was brought into the whole thing.

  
Quentin didn’t mind Kady, he tried to tell himself. In reality, however, he was just plain terrified of her. There was something about her that reminded him of Julia on a bad day. A really bad day. Kady was angry and driven and sultry and she was just as willing to verbally decimate someone as Penny was, and their favorite target was more often than not Quentin himself. So yeah, he was a little intimidated by her. And the pair of them together? Absolutely horrifying.

  
Quentin took to spending as much time as he could at the library or, if Eliot and Margo deigned to let him, the Physical Kids’ Cottage, but he still needed somewhere to sleep. And, as much as he wanted it to, magic had not solved _all_ of his problems. It didn’t make him any less cowardly and while it was nice to start to feel like he could maybe belong here (as close to belonging anywhere), he still found himself feeling like an outsider, despite his best efforts. And Penny and Kady did not make those efforts any easier.

  
He wished he had even a fraction of Margo or Eliot’s self-assurance. He might even settle for some of Alice’s grim determination and aloofness. Anything that could plug up the aching center of him, this deep desire to be liked and accepted exactly as he was, not to be admonishingly told to come back once he’d grown up.

  
Was it really his fault then that he was (or had been? How much distance was there between him and this feeling? How much past was in this past tense?) in love with Julia? That he could feel such deep cuts of affection for Margo, Eliot, and Alice, that it sometimes hurt so bad he doubled over with it, knee to chest, unsure how he could possibly survive it. What was it that Eliot said? That he himself “bonds fast”? Well, Quentin loved fast. He couldn’t help it. He fell in love as quickly and easily as normal people turned up their hoods against a sudden rain shower. Maybe it was because he himself felt so unlovable. Maybe it was because he was so frightened of being known that he could do nothing but dissolve into fantasy and when someone went in after him, a Noble Quest, when someone met him halfway (not even, perhaps just a fourth of the way, an eighth), it felt like they were seeing him, finally seeing him, in a way no one else had. And so he tumbled, always and constantly, into love.

  
He had to admit, in a begrudging, masochistic way, he even felt some slight bubbling up of a diminutive affection for Penny. Fate kept making them bump up against each other and so, yes, there was friction, and with it, there was a certain kind of heat. Not that Quentin would ever say anything of the sort out loud, but he didn’t really mind all that much that Penny didn’t feel the need to be fully clothed in their dorm all the time. Penny was dangerous; it felt like living in close quarters with some kind of big cat predator, all claws and teeth, so stealing furtive glances at bare skin with Threat hanging humid in the air, was a little exciting.

  
The secret of it all was like a red hot coal inside him and Quentin knew his mental shielding was, to put it mildly, complete shit, so drowning it all out by veritably blasting sugary sweet bubblegum pop in his head any time he sensed Penny’s probing mind stumbling about in the dark, hackles raised, was as much a defense mechanism as it was an annoyance. Spending so much time in the library was just as much about getting away from Penny as it was about getting away from the desperate scramble to remember as many Taylor Swift lyrics as humanly possible.

  
But there was one night Quentin had been studying in the vicinity of Alice (about 2 tables away, which was as close as she let him get), hoping some of her genius could be absorbed just by breathing the same air as her, and he was starting to fall asleep, fingers cramping from trying to drill them into shape for hours, and Quentin’s head kept slipping, knocking against his chest. His mind was coasting somewhere between waking and sleep. He realized with a start that somewhere in that purgatorial state, Alice had left, and it had gotten much darker outside the library windows.

  
He wasn’t sure how he managed to get back to the room he shared with Penny (though he supposed he’d walked) but before he knew it, he was in his pajamas and gratefully sinking into his bed. Penny, he haphazardly noticed, wasn’t home yet. Which was a little odd. Usually Penny commandeered the space and made Quentin feel like he was intruding in his own bedroom.

  
Quentin was just starting to fall asleep again, secure in the quiet darkness and only half missing the comfort of Penny’s rhythmic breathing from the other side of the room, when the door slammed open and through the tiny slit Quentin allowed his eyelids to open, he saw two figures illuminated by the lights of the dorm hallway, standing in the doorway, clumsily pawing and pushing at each other to get into the room.

  
“Shhh shhh.” That was Penny’s voice, though the lilt to it, the indication of a smile, was foreign to Quentin’s ears.

  
The other figure started giggling. Kady. “I am… still a little tipsy,” she admitted with seeming false outrage at herself.

  
The pair of them closed the door, and with the light snuffed out, Quentin could no longer see their activity, but could certainly hear their stumbling approach. A little molecule of annoyance rose up in him. He was too exhausted to deal with this bullshit. Too burnt out from trying and failing over and over again in varying spectacular degrees, to master a difficult little bit of spellwork for Sunderland’s exam on Monday, and now their loud thumping and giggling was bound to keep him up.

  
“Do you think he’s asleep?” Kady’s voice drifted on a whisper out of the darkness. Quentin shut his eyes tighter and tried to make his breathing even. Maybe if they thought he was sleeping, they’d get the hint and shut up.

“I don’t know,” Penny grumbled. “I don’t hear any of his dumb ass singing in my head so there’s that at least. Thank God.” He paused. “Why?”

  
Quentin heard footsteps and rustling and then a wet, smacking sound. They were definitely kissing. There was more rustling and then a soft moan from Kady and… ok, he should not be listening to this. Quentin desperately tried to fall asleep for real. Now. But the more he tried to force it, the more wide awake he felt. And, oh god, had that faint gasp been Penny?

  
Oh, he was in it now. Pretending to be asleep had been the very worst thing he could have managed to do. But now what? He was trapped, listening to them making out and pawing at each other like he was some kind of voyeur pervert, and every moment he let this go on, he felt more and more awkward and humiliated. Why couldn’t he have gotten a nice roommate? Who, for example, put a sock on the door whenever he was planning on taking a lady on a pleasure cruise? Or, he’d even settle for a roommate that wasn’t a completely terrifying psychopath.

  
Feeling like his mind was halfway to Fillory already and somebody else was controlling his body, Quentin cleared his throat as loudly and innocently as he could.

  
Kady immediately started giggling again and one of the bedside lamps clicked on and when Quentin’s eyes flew open, he found himself face to face with Kady, who was crouching beside his bed.

  
“Hello, moron,” she said with something that almost passed for affection. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she was topless. Quentin tried to look everywhere else he could to avoid staring at her nipples.

  
“Hi Kady,” he replied, sheepish and blushing. “Nice night we’re having, huh?” If he was going to say anything else (not that he would have, since that brilliant exchange was about all his brain was capable of producing), he was cut off by the involuntary startled sound that came embarrassingly out of him when he felt a warm, strong grip on his ankles. Penny.

  
“Coldwater,” Penny said as if that explained why he was dragging Quentin by his ankles down the bed toward where he stood at the foot. Quentin scrambled against him but Penny was really quite strong and he soon found himself awkwardly pulled to his feet so Kady could come around and they both could stare at him. Penny looked much the same as he had when Quentin saw him leave their room this morning, except his obligatory scarf had been discarded and all the buttons of his shirt were undone so it hung open, exposing his bare (and so very toned, Quentin noticed time and time again) chest and he had to have been sporting at least a semi behind the zipper of his tight jeans.

  
Quentin swallowed hard, not sure if Kady’s breasts or Penny’s happy trail was more distracting.

  
“You know, I’ve really got stuff to do tomorrow,” Quentin started. “So if we could just forego the ‘terrorize Quentin’ plans for the evening, I’d really like to go to bed.”

  
“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Penny pointed out unhelpfully. “There is _literally_ nothing a nerd like you would have to do other than jerk off to your elf porn shit.”

  
Quentin opened his mouth to argue but Penny was shrugging out of his shirt and starting to undo the button of his jeans.

  
“What are you doing?” Quentin asked, feeling his face start to go hot again. He looked to Kady for help, but she had perched on the edge of his bed and was watching it all with a tipsy, bemused smile on her face. When he turned back, Penny was kicking his pants off and then straightening up, wearing only a pair of those tight boxer briefs he favored, that hugged the hard muscles of his thighs and, oh yes, he definitely had a semi.

  
Penny tapped his forehead. “Valiant effort with the Taylor Swift, but your dumb ass mind is still an open book,” he said. “I know you have a crush on me.”

  
“I do _not_ have a – ˮ Quentin protested feebly, but Penny cut him off with one of his infamous looks.

  
“I know we’re no Eliot and Alice,” Penny said, gesturing toward Kady and himself in one sweeping motion. “But you still want to fuck us.” Here, Penny grinned evilly. “Or get fucked _by_ us.” Quentin opened his mouth again but Penny continued unabated, “don’t even try to argue with me, Coldwater. I’m in your head. I know all of your embarrassing little wet dreams.”

  
“Well, that’s… morally reprehensible,” Quentin grumbled.

  
“You know, I could teach you some wards,” Kady said. She had leaned back on Quentin’s bed, propped up on one elbow, while her other hand lazily toyed with her hair. “But I think you kind of like that Penny knows everything about you.”

  
“He’s already getting turned on,” Penny said. “He wants to touch your tits.”

  
“Hey! No!” Quentin said, sputtering. “I mean, they are nice. But, I mean, no! Get out of my head.” He tried to push forward, thinking perhaps that it would be better to just sleep in the library, or, better yet, find a hole somewhere and bury himself in it. But Penny, the narcissistic prick, stood in his way.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Kady said, making a soothing coo sound that ended on a dreamy giggle.

  
This could not be happening. In all his wildest nightmares, Quentin had never imagined feeling so helplessly stuck. His blood was pounding in his head, rushing in his ears, so that he couldn’t get enough of his bearings to think. Surely there was a spell he could do that would just melt him into a puddle so that he wouldn’t have to feel this anymore. So that he wouldn’t have to face this, whatever it was. But it was like he was completely powerless and he couldn’t think of a single bit of magic. Why couldn’t magic just solve everything?

  
He felt Penny’s hands on his chest and a push that was surprisingly gentle had him tripping backwards back onto the bed, his head landing in Kady’s lap. He struggled to get up, but she held his shoulders down until he stopped and then she softly started to run her fingers through his hair. Which, he had to admit, felt really fucking good. Against his better judgement, he felt himself relaxing just a little.

  
“There,” Kady whispered. Quentin was sure this was the first time he had ever seen her smile at him with something that wasn’t blatant disgust. “Don’t tell anyone, but we’re not completely bad.”

  
“So, then, what are you guys doing?” Quentin asked. He shut his eyes as Kady continued to play with his hair. “If you’re just making fun of me, can you stop? I really just… don’t want to deal with all that right now. It’s two in the morning. I’m tired.”

  
Everyone was quiet for a while and Quentin braced himself for them to start laughing and for Kady to pull away and Penny to shove him out the door and into the task of finding somewhere else to hunker down for the night.

  
Instead, he heard Penny take the half step needed to bring him toward the bed and his hands were suddenly on Quentin’s scrawny hips, fingers hooking at the waistband of his sweat pants, slowly, almost tenderly, starting to pull them down. Quentin’s eyes flew open once more (how many fucking times was this going to happen tonight?) and he gasped.

  
“What are we doing?” Penny said, so quiet he was nearly silent. “We’re going to fuck you, Coldwater, you dumb bitch.”

  
Quentin shivered, the words cutting straight into him, lighter fluid against the smoldering coal inside him. There had to be a trick somewhere. This was a game whose rules he wasn’t privy to. But, unbidden, desire flooded up over him regardless, and he found that he liked looking up at Penny and seeing heat in his gaze. So he didn’t protest as he was coaxed to lift his hips so Penny could pull his pants off of him. And he only had a modicum of brain space left to feel embarrassed that he was wearing his boxers with the Chatwin clock printed all over them. He expected Penny to say something derisive about them, but he just silently pulled them off him as well.  
Ah. And now the moment of truth.

  
Quentin had always been more of a grower than a shower, and he wasn’t quite fully hard yet (though he was certainly getting there rather quickly) so he started to get nervous, thinking about the couple size queens he’s unwittingly disappointed in his, relatively miniscule, sex experience. Terribly shy about the whole thing, Quentin slung his arm over his head and hid his face in the sleeve of the oversized sweater he’d worn to bed.

  
He was still in Kady’s lap and she shifted until she was able to reach the edge of his shirt and pulled it up just enough to bare his midriff. She then ran her hands along it, warm and soft, making Quentin’s breath catch in his throat. He was blushing furiously, his face burning hot under his sleeve, too humiliated to even watch what they were doing to him.

  
Without warning, Kady took him into her hand, testing the weight of him, before she started to stroke, these skilled little twists that ended in a flourish about his head, a teasing thumb over his slit.

  
Quentin gasped in earnest now, feeling every touch as if it would skin him alive. Oh, he was hard now. Painfully so.

  
“Hey,” Penny said somewhere above him, but he was talking to Kady. “Don’t make minuteman here cum already.”

  
“I’m not going to,” Kady replied indignantly. She squeezed hard just above Quentin’s balls to prove her point and then her warm breath coasted over his ear as she whispered, “hey, Coldwater? Don’t be a premature Peter, ok?” Her hands left him and then her knuckles were rapping on his skull. “You in there? You ok?”  
Quentin nodded, still hiding his face.

  
It was too much. This situation felt completely out of control, but he didn’t want it to stop. He wondered what it would be like to be inside Kady. How her, no doubt impeccable, pussy would feel around him, wet and pulsing. And he knew he was too far gone to tell them to stop even if he wanted to. If they were still going to drop the other shoe and prank him, for the love of all that was holy, he hoped they’d at least let him cum first.

He could only imagine what he looked like: all disheveled and desperate, subtly bucking his hips up in the air, hoping he could at least be able to brush against Kady’s hand again.

  
“God.” Penny’s voice again.

  
And then Penny’s hands were around his wrists and he had him pinned to the bed as Kady pushed out from under him and he could see her out of the corner of his eye start shimmying out of her pants. Sometime while he had been preoccupied, Penny had shed his underwear too and while it wasn’t the first time he’d seen him, it was the first time Quentin had seen him hard and he couldn’t help but be impressed. He also couldn’t help the jump of excitement that turned in his gut as Penny manhandled him.  
“You like that, huh?” Penny said, the smug bastard.

  
There was no point in lying, not with Penny already in his head. “Yeah,” Quentin said and his voice was more breathy than he would have liked.  
Despite knowing he was attracted to them for quite some time, Quentin had not really been with that many guys and he’d only been fucked by one once. So having Penny looming over him like some horny deity was just as mind-numbingly frightening as it was thrilling. The fact that Quentin was powerless against him, completely at Penny’s mercy, only kind of terrified him. Mostly, it put his body on edge with desire.

  
Penny moved so he could hold both of Quentin’s wrists in one of his hands and brought the other down to guide his cock against Quentin’s, until he was able to hold both of them together in his hot grip. His strokes weren’t as practiced and deliberate as Kady’s, but feeling the heat and every twitch of Penny’s cock made Quentin’s head spin and he really started oozing his pre-cum in earnest.

  
“Oh, you feel so good,” he said on a moan. And because guys seemed to like to hear it in the porn he occasionally perused, he added, “you’re so fucking big.” Which wasn’t a lie and now that he said it, Quentin realized that he really liked that fact. Penny was so much bigger than him in every way. He towered over him, always looming with heavy eyebrowed glares. And now his naked, muscular body formed a cage around the much smaller Quentin.

  
“You literally just yelled at me for going too fast,” Kady said, now completely nude and climbing back onto the bed. “And now you’re about to make him splooge all over your dick.”

  
Penny chuckled but didn’t slow down. He released Quentin’s wrists to cup the back of Kady’s head and bring her over Quentin into a kiss. Quentin stayed where he was, watching Kady lick into Penny’s mouth as Penny continued to stroke them both in tandem, and Kady ran her hands up and down Penny’s chest.

  
“I, um,” Quentin started and then cleared his throat. “I might… um… I could…”

  
Penny must have read the tiny fireworks starting to build up in the corners of Quentin’s mind for what they were, because he abruptly stopped his ministrations and did the same squeezing maneuver Kady had done. Quentin groaned his disappointment and, grinning, Penny consolingly patted his head. He then climbed off of him and went back to work kissing Kady like she was a three course meal and he was a starving man.

  
Both of them ignored Quentin for a while and he tried to get his breathing back under control, and the tight ball his muscles had become to relax. He was desperate now, his body wound up, his dick blaring to be touched, his balls tight with needed release. He thought about jerking himself off while the others were occupied (Penny with kissing and rolling one of Kady’s nipples between his fingers; Kady with kissing back and moaning at the touch) but he wanted to see how far this was going to go. He wanted to know how much sensation, new or otherwise, he could wring from this encounter.

  
He lightly grazed his fingertips over the head of his cock, enough to start him panting again, but not enough to make him feel like he was doing anything real to combat the rising tide of his need. He felt like a bow string pulled taut, all potential energy held (barely) in check.

  
Penny and Kady finally broke away from each other, a thin line of spit still connecting their swollen lips and both of their faces muddied with color. Penny looked down at Quentin with an expression that was damn near feral and then crawled backwards until he took up his previously abandoned position standing at the foot of the bed, near Quentin’s ankles.

“Come on, Coldwater,” he said, brushing his knee against Quentin’s foot. “Roll over.”

  
A tiny stab of fear became a bubbling brook in Quentin’s chest. The only other time he’d done this, it had been… a little painful and… a little messy. And had he mentioned that Penny was big? Huge, really, now that he got a good look at it, curling toward Penny’s belly, but he couldn’t deny that he had also spent many an evening on his fingers, wishing they were thicker. But that neediness in him stung with embarrassment now that Penny and Kady were right there.

  
Nevertheless, he did as he was told and slowly, shivering all the while, he rolled onto his stomach. The blankets scratched against his dick and he kind of humped halfheartedly, seeking after more of that friction. Kady sat in front of him, as fearless in nudity as she was at any other time, and he gazed with only a little bit of shame at the dark thatch of hair between her legs, and below that, the glistening folds of her. Smirking at his attention, she sat back against the headboard and spread her legs, so close to his face he could smell her, and he swallowed hard.

  
He never got a chance to do much else because suddenly, Penny was tugging him again and pulled him down the length of the bed until his feet touched the floor and he was bent over the edge.

  
A real panic started now, cause Penny was pulling apart his ass cheeks and when Quentin looked over his shoulder at him, he was intently inspecting this new bit of skin laid bare.

  
“I…” Quentin began, hearing his voice as this ragged, desperate thing. “I haven’t really…”

  
“I know,” Penny said. “Just relax. I’m going to do Powell 7.”

  
“What’s –ˮ

  
“Makes wet things dry,” Kady said, and when Quentin looked back at her, she was gently playing with herself. “Or, makes dry things wet.” She circled her clit and sighed for emphasis.

  
Penny didn’t take long to cast it and it was only a moment before Quentin felt like his entire ass was soaking.

  
“It’s just like… magic lube?” he squeaked, not too terribly sure if he liked the sensation of it.

 

“Not its intended purpose,” Kady replied, “but yeah."

  
There didn’t seem to be an area of Quentin’s life that magic didn’t just make better.

  
“Ok. Just relax,” Penny said as he patted the meaty part of Quentin’s ass. It was a gesture that, had it been done by literally anyone else, might have been affectionate.  
Then Penny’s finger was just _there_ , crooking inside him, testing the space. And Quentin was startled but it felt… ok. Not enough, even, but good nonetheless. He tensed but Penny just kept rubbing soothing circles on the base of his spine with one hand, while the other kept adding fingers at just the perfect time when Quentin was getting used to, and almost bored with, the previous amount. Fucking a psychic definitely had its perks.

  
Quentin almost forgot Kady was there, until he noticed her scooching forward toward him, her long legs still open. She bared herself for his scrutiny just as he was getting used to Penny playing with his ass, so the blush and the anxious panic rose back up in him.

  
“Hey, stop,” Penny said. The hand that had just moments before been making those soft circles, now smacked Quentin’s ass cheeks so hard, he rocked back on the bed and the desperation in his dick rekindled. Then Penny’s hands left Quentin’s ass completely and instead, fisted in his hair, pulling his head up to point his face toward Kady. The pull on his scalp made him whimper and he very quickly wanted Penny inside him _now_ but if Penny heard that thought, he ignored it.

  
“She wants you to eat her out,” Penny said. “Don’t disappoint her.”

  
The words went straight into Quentin’s dick. He was nervous and painfully aroused all at once, feeling helpless on the tide of this heady mixture. Kady was gazing at him expectantly, her pussy mere inches from him, when Penny released his hair and pushed his head down and forward. Now, he had done _this_ once or twice, though, like most things, he imagined he wasn’t all that particularly good at it. And he supposed Kady had much more experience (just like in most things) than he did. But, as all his previous partners tended to say in one way or another, what he lacked in finesse and confidence, he made up for with an earnest, if not reckless, drive to please.

  
He inched forward the rest of the way and placed a hesitant kiss on the supple skin of Kady’s inner thigh. He stayed there for a minute, teasing her with quick kisses on her thighs, and then breathing warmly over the core of her, watching her twitch in anticipation, before he went back to her leg. He did this a few times, steeling up his courage, and starting to work himself back up, his cock sliding against the bed, before she grabbed him, grip hard against the sides of his skull, and forced him headlong. Only a little off-kilter, he placed a chaste kiss on her folds and then speared her with his tongue, pushing as deep into her as he could, before moving up to swirl his tongue around her clit.  
She made the most heavenly sound then, something like a sigh and a groan, and her thighs twitched again, pressing against Quentin’s ears. Her hands tangled in his hair and she guided him with them, at turns to toy with her clit, or to suck her labia, or to lick her open. Quentin was grateful for the guidance and her little huffs of encouragement any time he made a particularly successful move.

  
Meanwhile, as if it was happening from far away, he noticed Penny starting to finger him again, with first two and very quickly three and then four digits. He pumped them in and out of him rapidly, just almost grazing his prostate now and then, just enough to start driving Quentin crazy. Between the noises she was making and the taste of Kady, and the way Penny was mercilessly working him open, they were both bound and determined to drive him batshit insane, it seemed.

  
Kady was just so _wet_ , her slick dripping all over his lips and chin; he wanted to be _in_ her. And then Penny’s fingers were just so _thick_ but they could never seem to get deep enough; he just wanted him _inside_ him already. His dick was pulsing underneath him, making him impotently rock his hips.

  
Penny finally took pity on him and pressed what was unmistakably the blunt head of his cock against Quentin’s entrance. Quentin gasped against Kady, resting his head on her thigh, hidden behind a curtain of his own hair, as Penny pushed into him. And, oh god, it was bigger than anything else he’d had in there. And, oh god, that burning stretch was too much. And, oh fucking Christ on a cracker, that was Penny’s _balls_ against his ass. Sweet Christ, Penny was completely inside him.

  
“Ffffffuck,” Quentin moaned, exhaling slowly. It hurt, this full feeling, but it wasn’t bad. Not bad at all. “Oh my god. Oh shit.”

  
“Are you ok?” Kady asked.

  
“Yeah,” Quentin whispered to her and then with a strangled voice he didn’t even recognize as his own, he said over his shoulder to Penny, “fuck me. Now. Please.”  
He locked gazes with Penny and relished the way his eyes became little slits as he moved, pulling his cock almost completely out before pushing back into him again.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll fuck you,” Penny grunted. “I’ll fuck you so good, you needy little cockslut.”

  
He almost immediately set to a punishing pace, driving his dick deep into Quentin and hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust, his balls slapping obscenely on Quentin’s ass. With every snap of Penny’s hips, Quentin whined and whimpered, feeling like he was being split open in the best way possible.

  
“Oh shit, yeah, fuck me,” Quentin keened over and over again. He reached under himself, pushing his shirt out of the way, and grabbed hold of his cock, just sort of squeezing below the head, the only thing he could manage. But the dual sensations rocketed up his spine and made his head swim.

  
“You can’t cum yet,” Penny warned and slapped Quentin’s ass on an in-stroke. “Not until Kady cums all over your stupid face.”

  
With renewed interest, and more openmouthed panting and drooling, Quentin redoubled his efforts with Kady. He licked down the length of her and back up until he could catch her clit between his lips. Every time Penny thrust pitilessly into him, the broad side of his tongue pressed thick and strong on her bud, making her writhe and causing her thighs to quiver severely.

  
It was beautiful, in a way. Watching her fall apart, especially being the one to cause it. She always seemed to have everything so together and she never gave a shit what anyone thought of her. And now she was letting him, _him_ of all people, get acquainted with the most intimate parts of her. And between her and the wonderfully bursting way Penny felt inside him, he didn’t have any presence of mind left to be embarrassed or to overthink this. He was falling apart with just as much lack of aplomb as Kady, his dick dripping when he stopped clutching at it in order to bring his hands up to pump a few fingers into her tight hole as he licked her clit, and he was just as ineptly sobbing with pleasure as she was.

  
Ever since he’d been accepted to Brakebills, he’d finally felt as though there were people like him, but he would never be as good at magic, he would never measure up, to them. But magic felt like the only thing worth striving for. The only thing to struggle over. He’d always been good at school, to the point where he didn’t need to study, he would just do well anyway. And besides for Julia, people had never seemed worth any effort either. But now? Now that he had tasted magic and it zinged through his bloodstream like a drug? These people: Kady, Penny, Alice, Eliot, Margo, there was so much magic in them too and it finally felt worth it. Worth trying to impress them. Worth trying to let them in. Worth the indignity of being naked and bare-souled and afraid, if just to not be swallowed by the gaping chaos of his loneliness. If just to finally let himself love as he’d been so desperate, but so scared, to.

  
If his tongue had not been so occupied, he would have told Kady he loved her. If he could have strung together two thoughts with Penny going to town on his prostate, he would have let his mind tell Penny he loved him. Over and over again he would have said it. Now, as he kept tap dancing on the edge of release and he couldn’t manage to feel ashamed about anything. He loved so broadly and so deeply, he could hardly fathom it.

  
Kady made a choked off noise and suddenly he felt her spasming around his fingers and her thighs crunched his skull hard between them and her hands gripped at his hair, pulling until his scalp was on fire. He pulled off her so she could sink gratefully back onto the bed.

  
“Good boy,” Penny said quietly, spanking him again. “You know, you feel so good.”

  
Quentin whimpered as Penny picked up his ruthless pace once more. Without the distraction of Kady, the only thing Quentin could focus on was the wet slide of Penny’s dick deep inside him, hitting that bundle of nerves that made him tremble from head to foot and drew this broken, huffing whine out of him.

  
“He sure is loud,” Kady said, looking over Quentin at Penny. She gave a half shrug and smiled. “It’s kind of hot.”

  
“Yeah.” Penny’s response came through gritted teeth. “And damn, he’s really tight.”

  
“Just keep fucking me,” Quentin moaned. He could still taste Kady all over his mouth and his cock was screaming. He couldn’t handle any more teasing. He pushed past his shirt again to stroke at his cock.

  
For a while the only sound was the slap of skin on skin, an obscene squelching noise, and Quentin’s own high-pitched keening. Kady was quiet as she regarded them and Penny only periodically blessed Quentin’s ears with these tiny, low grunts. But Penny’s thrusting hips soon became erratic and the drag of his massive, amazing dick inside Quentin became unsteady.

  
“Oh shit,” Penny grunted. “Oh shit. Oh. You’re gonna make me cum.”

  
“Do it,” Quentin and Kady said together.

  
“Oh shit. I’m close.” There finally seemed to be a drop in Penny’s composure as he pulled out and started quickly working his cock with his hand, just under the head, and his voice rose. “I’m gonna… Oh shit. I’m cumming. Oh god. I’m cumming.” Warm ropes of his release splattered Quentin’s crack, dripping down into his hole, and slicking the way as Penny pushed gently back into him.

  
“Oh yeah,” Quentin said. “Yeah. Fuck it into me. Fill me up. Fuck it into me.” He could feel Penny twitching inside him as he wrung every last drop out of him.

  
“You’re disgusting,” Kady giggled, but she lovingly patted his head anyway.

  
Penny finally pulled out for real, letting some of his juices ooze out of Quentin’s abused hole. At this point, Quentin was fairly certain he was going to explode if he wasn’t able to climax. Every stroke he gave his cock reverberated through his psyche like a gunshot. The pre-cum was trickling out of him in a steady stream and his balls were high and tight.

  
Penny manhandled him, as limp and pliant and up for whatever they wanted to do to him as he was, from his place bent over the foot onto the bed proper, throwing him onto his back so his cock smeared his belly with his pre-cum. Penny pulled his sweater up so that his ribs were exposed, all sticking out with every gasping, panted breath.  
“I think you’ve earned something special, eh, Coldwater?” Penny said, settling down between Quentin’s legs. Kady crawled out from behind Quentin and took up her post beside Penny. They both leered down at him, some sick plan shared between them. Quentin didn’t even care what it was, he just needed someone to touch his cock.

  
Kady was the first to move. She bent down and licked along his slit. It was a miracle he didn’t cum right there. Instead, he gaped openmouthed as she sucked him down all the way to the root, nose to pubes. She pulled back up, so that Penny could muscle his way in. He licked Quentin’s shaft as Kady suckled around his head.

  
“Oh god,” Quentin groaned. “Jesus, you guys. I’m not gonna last.”

  
Somewhere between Penny moving to suck on his balls and Kady hollowing her cheeks to take him down again, he lost himself completely. The orgasm rushed up his spine and his dick was pulsing, gushing into Kady’s mouth and, when she pulled off, over her chin. One pump even managed to hit the bridge of Penny’s nose. Quentin shook and sobbed as the pleasure seemed to go on forever and he watched with heat in his belly as Penny wiped off his own face and Kady took Penny’s wrist so she could lick his fingers clean.

  
“Jesus, you guys,” Quentin said again, not knowing what else to say. He sank back down onto the bed. He could still feel Penny’s spunk deep inside him, and Powell’s spell still hadn’t completely worn off, so he just felt like he was dripping, as completely used as he could be.

  
There wasn’t a lot of room on the bed, but Kady laid out on one side of him and Penny on the other, their legs entwined and sticky with sweat and sex as they slid around each other.

  
“You don’t have to thank us,” Penny said, “though I’m sure this has been the best night of your pathetic life.”

  
“I’m surprised nerd boy could even get it up without someone speaking Klingon,” Kady added.

  
“Are you incapable of being anything but insufferable assholes?” Quentin said, feeling too sleepy and blissed out to put any venom into his words. “At least once?”

  
Kady smacked the over-sensitive tip of his cock, making him jump. “Nope,” she said.

  
Penny went to mimic her move, but went further and grabbed his shaft with one hand and violently rubbed the top of his cock head with the other. Quentin wriggled and screamed.

  
“Not even once,” Penny said.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song by The Darkness, "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" and it's Quentin's bi anthem just because I say it is.
> 
> Anyway, you can find me screaming daily about the Magicians on twitter @campyalien
> 
> You can find my Magicians playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/gabzcn9ap9wrih33xdvw9etz0/playlist/2YE8sAio26ZERCvFvsevsF?si=4xm3vy78SXeuG409MhCWLw


End file.
